frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Kinkakuji/Website
Address: ARMOREDKIN/OTHER/JAPAN Download * Code Security 21 (free) * NCS Documents (free) * D.P.S. Reports (costs CR) BBS BBS 1 It seems that there's new network computing software for sale. Web address: NETCOMSYS/CORPORATION/JAPAN re:re:re: I had a look. Looks great, but needs some work. BBS 2 Got the password for the DCN advanced search! It's DCN09. re:re:re: Uh, you sure this is OK? re:re:re:re: Had problems installing... BBS 3 I can't contact Moneymaker, anyone know where she's at? I've been sending mail like a lovesick puppy here... re: You mean that Singapore lady? Sure she hasn't skipped town? Or maybe "they" got her! re:re: Don't know if this means anything, but FYI the Da Han Zhong "Hua Lian Rebels" site is down. Pretty fishy... re:re:re: The HL site keeps moving. Try routing through USN servers, maybe you'll find it. re:re:re:re: Where's Money? I wanted her to hack a Singapore company for me, but everything's FUBAR, AFAIK. BBS 4 Has anyone hacked JBNN? They're hiding something, I can feel it! re: The JBNN site's got a lot of info they're not releasing. How about breaking the search password for starters? re:re: Developed a new tool, y'all. Leave that password to me. I can mail this tool that'll hit a shadow password with 20,000 entries a minute. Should save you some time. 150CR and it's yours. re:re:re: You think they really got that much stuff? Well, should be easier than a military site, maybe I'll have a go at it... re:re:re:re: I hear the sysop there is still freaked from the last time he got hacked. Get caught and you'll have one bug lawsuit on your hands. BBS 5 I'm trying to find out about the Hua Lian Rebels, but their site keeps moving. Anybody got any leads? re: How about checking JBNN? Public Safety might work, too. Shouldn't need more than a password crack if you're just looking. re:re: Public Safety's doing backtrack searches on access IDs, so I'd be careful if I were you. This isn't a job, is it? re:re:re: Nope, just for fun. Things are heating up on the continent, and I thought I'd have a look-see. re:re:re:re: Surprise! The Hua Lian Rebels site's down again. What lame-ass system are they using, anyway? BBS 6 Network surveillance has been stepped up with the declaration of martial law, folks. Careful hacking any sites, let alone gov't related ones! re: Access to arms factory sites is being monitored 24 hours. Kirishima Industries has a full-time surveillance operator at NOC, too Overseas transmissions are restricted, too, especially with Asia. I'd suggest using HCD and going through USN sites. Anything west of Japan is restricted. It's even hard to connect with regular lines. Use a different route to avoid restrictions. re: How about satellite links? You can avoid land lines that way... re:re: Satellite connections seem to be fine, just watch out you don't get charged for the link time! BBS 7 Has anyone hacked the JDF, police, or Public Safety sites? re: Well, access to JDF and national sites is always under surveillance, so if you mess up, you could get caught, or worse! re:re: There is no can or can not. just go for it! If you don't get that, what are you doing here in the first place!?" re:re:re: I don't think you can access the JDF or the police externally. Intelligence sites are usually aren't connected to the web... re:re:re:re: How about we crack the new System 7 protocol? Or am I the only one with major problems with that bad boy? re:re:re:re:re: If anyone could crack that, it's Money... Money? Where aaare yoooou? Category:Website